Stay
by MiyakoNanashi
Summary: Der Pfeil blieb mit der üblichen Millimeterpräzision in dem weichen Schädel jenes Wesens haften, welches bewegungslos auf den Boden fiel. Er hob den Pfeil auf, wischte ihn am rechten Hosenbein ab und lud die Armbrust nach. Er trat die Tür zum Schrank auf und bereitete sich darauf vor, herauszufinden, wer oder was sich dahinter verbirgt.


**_OC Kate:_**

Die Hitze war an diesem Tag extrem drückend und ich brauchte Wasser, aber das Problem war, dass der Bach zu weit von dem Haus entfernt war, in dem ich Zuflucht gefunden hatte und momentan nahmen Schwäche und Erschöpfung überhand. Ich wollte noch eine Runde in der Küche drehen, bevor ich hinauswollte, aber wie ich erwartet hatte, fand ich nichts.

Kate hatte das Essen schon vor zwei Tagen aufgebraucht, als sie dieses kleine, schäbige Haus für sich in Besitz genommen hatte. Also entschied sie sich neue Vorräte und Trinken zu beschaffen. Sie holte zwei leere Flaschen, eine Eisenstange die auf dem Tisch lag, ihren Bogen und ging hinaus.

Sie hatte fast die Hälfte bis zum Bach erreicht, als sie ein Rascheln in den Blättern hörte. Ihr Herz begann schnell in ihrer Brust zu schlagen, als ein großer, verrottender Zombie aus einem nahen Busch kam. Erst dachte sie, es sei das Beste, wegzulaufen und später zurückzukommen. Kate hatte nicht die Kraft, gegen ihn anzukämpfen, er war viel größer als sie, und selbst mit all dem guten Willen würde sie es niemals schaffen, ihn in dieser Situation zu töten. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte mit der letzten ihrer noch verbliebenden Kraft, akzentuiert durch das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper und dem Beißer der ihr auf den Fersen war.

Sie sah das Haus und betrat es schnell, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass ein anderer unwillkommener Besucher während ihrer Abwesenheit hineingegangen sein könnte. Kate knallte die Tür zu und ging, um sich in dem kleinen Schrank in der Küche einzuschließen.

Der Beißer kämpfte hart, um die Haustür aufzubrechen und als er drinnen war, folgte er dem vitalen Duft von ihr und knallte gegen die Schranktür. Er ratterte und kratzte das beschädigte Holz mit seinen jetzt fast fehlenden Nägeln. Was konnte Kate jetzt tun, gefangen, ohne Kräfte und durstig? Sie dachte nach und es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, dort zu sterben, als von diesem ekelhaften Wesen zerrissen zu werden. Sie hatte mehrere Male innegehalten, um darüber nachzudenken, wie ein solch schrecklicher Tod hätte sein können.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich fast überzeugt, ihr Glück zu versuchen und rauszugehen, als sie andere Schritte auf dem Küchenboden hörte.

Na toll! Jetzt sind es zwei! "Was zum Teufel mache ich jetzt?", dachte sie verzweifelt.

Solange es nur einer war, konnte es sich immer noch zum Guten wenden, aber mit zwei Beißern würde es sich ändern und sie musste nun für alles bereit sein.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas anderes auf, sie hörte ein seltsames Geräusch und das Keuchen und Kratzen hörte auf. Die Schritte des zweiten Beißers näherten sich ihrem Versteck, sie war in Alarmbereitschaft und bereit sich zu verteidigen, positionierte sie sich so gut sie konnte und wartete auf das, was hätte passieren können.

 ** _Daryl Dixon:_**

Es gab Tage, an denen er nach Sophia Ausschau hielt, er konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie sehr es ihm eigentlich egal war, er wollte sie nur noch finden und hatte es satt Carol in jeder verdammten Minute weinen zu sehen. Er hatte bei den vorherigen Besichtigungen Hinweise in den Wäldern gefunden, und dies hatte ihn angespornt, sein Bestes zu geben, um anderen zu zeigen, dass sie noch am Leben sei und vor allem sich selbst überzeugen konnte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Sonnenuntergang und somit entschied Daryl, dass es besser wäre zurückzugehen, als er in der Ferne ein Gebäude sah. Es sah aus wie ein Haus. Dieser Tag war ziemlich erfolglos verlaufen, und vielleicht wäre das der Wendepunkt gewesen, um das Beste daraus zu machen.

Er näherte sich vorsichtig, mit all seinen Sinnen, um jedes einzelne Geräusch, selbst jeden einzelnen Schlag der Insektenflügel einzufangen. Er stieg mit einem Schritt die drei Stufen hinauf, die zur Tür führten, öffnete sie und ließ sie langsam dadurch knarren. Daryl betrat den kleinen Eingang und deutete mit seiner Armbrust auf die Umgebung, die bereit war, bei jedem Anzeichen von Gefahr zu schießen. Er sah sich die Treppe an, als er Geräusche aus dem Zimmer vor sich hörte, Keuchen und Kratzer auf Holz. Er ging auf die an der Seite baumelnde Tür zu, die jetzt nur noch halb am Pfosten hing und betrat den Raum, der früher wohl mal eine Küche gewesen war. Ein großer Beißer stand vor einem kleinen Holzschrank, knallte und kratzte an der Tür, als ob etwas oder jemand seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte. Daryl wusste, dass da etwas Lebendiges drin sein muss, denn nur so etwas kann die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Arschlöcher auf sich ziehen. Der Pfeil blieb mit der üblichen Millimeterpräzision in dem weichen Schädel jenes Wesens haften, welches nun bewegungslos auf den Boden fiel.

Er hob den Pfeil auf, wischte ihn am rechten Hosenbein ab und lud die Armbrust nach. Er trat die Tür zum Schrank auf und bereitete sich darauf vor, herauszufinden, wer oder was sich dahinter verbirgt.

Die Tür krachte gegen die Wand. Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, ließ ihn ein paar Sekunden staunen. Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit einer Eisenstange in der Hand starrte ihn mit dem gleichen Ausdruck des Erstaunens an, den auch er auf seinem Gesicht hatte.

"Wer bist du?", fragte er und richtete die Armbrust immer noch auf sie.

"Mein... Mein Name ist Kate."

"Wo kommst du her?", fragte er weiter.

"Ich bin seit zwei Tagen hier. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf durch die Wälder gewandert und bin hierher gekommen..."

"Gehörst du zu irgendeiner Gruppe?"

Daryl hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt, aufmerksam schaute er auf jede Bewegung der Frau und achtete auf Geräusche von draußen.

"Ist das eine Befragung?", platzte die Frau heraus, ohne ihre Waffe loszulassen, obwohl sie sich vollkommen bewusst war, dass sie damit wenig anfangen konnte, wenn er einen Pfeil direkt in der Mitte ihrer Stirn hinterlassen hätte. Daryl war sprachlos.

"Hier werde ich dir Fragen stellen!"

"Und wer hat das entschieden?"

"Ich würde sagen, meine Armbrust."

Daryl fing an, sie besser zu verstehen, als er die Resignation und die Müdigkeit sah, das Gesicht der Frau fing an sich zu verdunkeln, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und ließ ihre Waffe auf den Boden fallen.

"Ich will nicht mehr diskutieren, weil ich einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu habe und du der erste lebende Mensch bist, den ich nach Wochen treffe... Und damit glaube ich, habe die erste Frage beantwortet."

Daryl, der durch diese Antwort sichtlich bedrängt wurde, löste für einen Moment seinen Griff, als sie sich ihm näherte und aus dem Schrank kam. Sie hatte nicht Unrecht, sie war dreckig, schwach und ein Wunder dass sie es schaffte, so lange in diesem desolaten Ort im Wald zu überleben. Ich frage mich, ob Sophia genauso viel Glück gehabt hat...

"Ich suche ein Mädchen. Hast du es zufällig gesehen?"

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du bist der erste lebende Mensch, den ich seit Wochen gesehen habe. Seit ich Atlanta praktisch verlassen habe."

Die Frau konnte kaum sprechen. Ihr Mund war trocken und jedes bisschen Sauerstoff, was sie einatmete, schnitt ihr in die Kehle.

Daryl wollte gerade gehen, es wurde dunkel, als er Kate hinter sich rufen hörte.

"Hey... Bitte warte!"

Sie sagte diese Worte mit einem halb ironischen Lächeln, als ob sie dachte, das dies ihre letzten Worte gewesen waren. Daryl drehte sich um.

"Ich weiß, ich bin keine gute Gesellschaft und du kannst es wahrscheinlich kaum erwarten zu gehen, aber bitte... Ich wollte nur nach Wasser fragen..."

Daryl warf ihr eine Flasche entgegen, die er bei sich hatte und drehte sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen und wieder zu gehen.

Aber er wusste selbst, er würde sie nicht einfach hier zurücklassen...

 ** _OC Kate:_**

Bleib... Bitte... Bleib hier... Mit mir... Bleib nahe bei mir, in dieser Apokalypse, wo doch nur noch wenige Menschen in dieser verlorenen Welt leben. Bitte geh nicht... Lass mich nicht allein...


End file.
